The Administrator
General Information The Administrator is the nickname given to Slender Man in the TribeTwelve ARG. He is both the creator and the leader of "The Collective". He appears in other ARGs such as EverymanHybrid, DarkHarvest00, MLAndersen, etc. Appearance The Administrator is abnormally tall, with reports ranging from six to nine feet. Coming along with that is the description of being very thin, or stretching its arms and legs in such a way that makes it impossible for it to simply be a prankster in a suit. Some even admit having seen the body proportions change right before their eyes, though this type of account is extraordinarily rare. There are also tentacles or tendrils associated with the appearance of the Slender Man, which also vary from being very small to long enough to support the being's body. It often wears a black suit which fits its slender limbs, and a white shirt underneath, with a few stories varying the appearance from having scarves or even hats. It is unknown if the creature's appearance is based on the time period, the fashion of human beings, or simply personal choice. One thing that does change is the color or make of its tie; switching from simple black and red to more complex patterns. The face of the creature also has been the subject of contradictory accounts. It has been seen as pale, skin colored, white, or even the texture of wood. The face also carries little to no facial features, either having a smooth head or vague eye sockets and a nose. The head itself can also be smooth or more humanoid depending on the stories. Powers and Abilities * Apportation: Slender Man has appeared to teleport objects other than itself through space. * Pain reduction/Prolonging death: It is noted in the CANYOUSEETHEWORDS entry JOHNNY BOY that he has the ability to signifigcantly reduce pain within some of his victims. Johnny mentions that the Slender Man is the reason he was still alive and able to type despite HABIT's torture. "His stare is almost soothing, like morphine."-Johnny * Shapeshifting: Slender Man's size, and sometimes its shape, has changed from one appearance to the next, changing so radically as to sometimes appear to be tentacled. * Technopathy: It is implied that Slender Man is able to control electronic devices with just its mind, and this ability, if extant, is most likely the reason why its appearances interfere with video and audio equipment. * Telekinesis: Slender Man possibly posseses the ability to move objects with his mind, it appears to have done so in Episode 6 - Healthy Eating of EverymanHYBRID. * Telepathy: The presence of Slender Man has had several, usually unpleasant, effects on the minds of those to whom it manifests, including: altering sense and perception of their environment; influencing personalities; adding and removing memories; remaining unobserved even in plain sight directly in front of witnesses, causing images and writing to remain unobservable to victims even after they are directly presented with proof; and apparent fore-knowledge of witness' actions and thoughts. * Teleportation: Slender Man has shown to teleport out of sight many times, and move from one side of a scene to the other, apparently without moving through the intervening space. * Temporal manipulation: The passage of time itself has, to all appearances, become fluid and variable in some of Slender Man's most disturbing maninfestations. * Hallucination: Slender Man has shown to be able to make it's victims hallucinate things. As seen in the Stan Frederick video 27. Film Student. * Virokinesis: Slender Man can apply a deadly disease to victims known as the Slender Sickness. Effects include nosebleeds, nausea, amnesia, mental/emotional instability, diarrhea, puking and constant pain. Gallery Emh.gif|''The Administrator'' shaking violently in the EverymanHybrid video "Episode 6 - Healthy Eating". Tribetwelve.gif|''The Administrator'' attacking Noah in the TribeTwelve video Mary Asher Phone Call. dh00.gif|''The Administrator'' peeking in the DarkHarvest00 video Log #19. mlandersen.gif|''The Administrator'' standing tall in the MLAndersen01 video The Alley. whisperedfaith.gif|''The Administrator'' teleporting Lee in the Whispered Faith video Separation. Stanfrederick slenderman.gif|''The Administrator'' attacking Stan in the Stan Frederick video 2. Just Your Average Investigation Category:Villain